Tales of the League
by T2 Angel
Summary: The League is full of memories and moments and missions. From all across the board, there are no shortage of stories to tell. These are their stories. These are their tales. Based on the Justice League/Justice League Unlimited cartoon and timeline.
1. Only Human

**A/N: Hey, everyone!**

 **Here's something brand new from me! I had this idea a LONG time ago and just recently have it life.**

 **In the same vein as my story, "Unpack Your Heart Chronicles," "Tales of the League" takes place during the Justice League/Justice League Unlimited cartoon timeline. These are going to be series of short stories that take place during parts of both cartoons. And, as shown in the description, these will be rated T so there will be some things that are being pushed to a limit but not a big one.  
**

 **Alright, I believe that is all! Enjoy! And leave me some reviews!**

* * *

 **Only Human  
**

Green Arrow arrived at the Arthur Military Base, responding to the alarm that went off. He jumped on to the roof and took out the three armed guards he found there. He descended down into the bunker and found four more armed guards all around him.

"Alright, boys, let's do it!" Arrow shouted.

They started firing their assault rifles but Arrow went of the defensive and started firing electric arrows at the bad guys. There were two more on catwalks about to fire at him when suddenly a strong rush of wind entered into the base and the men on the catwalk were gone.

Arrow looked up and saw Superman holding both of the assailants by their arms. They were unconscious and disarmed.

"I thought you could use a hand," Superman said as floated down to the ground, setting the soldiers down.

"Thanks," Arrow asked, surprised. "Uh, no offense, Supes, but what are you doing here?"

"Just came to speak with you. Heard there was a disturbance and thought I'd help out. What's the problem here?"

"It's just Count Vertigo. He's been trying to gather some forces since Bats and Ra's kicked his butt years ago. He should be up here in about five minutes with a few guys carrying gun crates."

"Want me to take off? We can talk later."

"No, it's fine. I'm used to the back-up now. Plus, I wanna see the look on Vertigo's face when he sees you."

Superman smiled.

"So, what's your mind?" Arrow asked.

"I wanted to say thank you," Superman said.

"What for?"

"What you said at the League rally two weeks ago. I was feeling very guilty for everything that happened with Luthor and Cadmus. And, I still think I should feel guilty for all of that but you were right, too. I can't walk away, especially not just because it's hard."

"I wasn't telling you anything you didn't already know, Superman." Arrow shrugged, "Luthor tried to break you. In some way, he kinda succeeded."

"In _too_ many ways."

"But in the end, you did what Superman always does. You made the right choice."

"Superman doesn't always make the right choice. Sometimes, I can be very wrong."

"And you own it and make it right. That's where the 'Man' part of your name comes in. 'Super' is everything else you can do."

Superman chuckled. "I think the smartest move we ever made was inviting you into the League."

"Yeah, speaking of that, I always meant to ask, how'd my name come up?"

"It was a nomination and a vote."

"What was I? The last candidate?"

"Actually, you were a first round draft pick."

"Whoa. Really?"

"Yeah."

"Who voted for me?"

"The person who got the first choice: Batman."

Before Green Arrow could respond, the door to the bunker opened up and Count Vertigo entered with his troops.

"GREEN ARROW!" Vertigo shouted. "You were a fool to…" He laid eyes on Arrow's ally. "S-S-S-S-Superman?!"

"Oh, hey, Vertigo!" Arrow said. "Did I forget to tell you a friend would be stopping by?"

"Count Vertigo," Superman said, in a serious tone. "Good seeing you. A lot of folks have been looking for you. And there's a nice cozy jail cell waiting for you on Stryker's Island. You can make this easy on yourself or this can go the hard way."

Arrow nocked one of his arrows and aimed it, "For the record: I want you to go the hard way."

"K-KILL THEM!" Vertigo shouted. "KILL THEM!"

"Hard way," Superman and Arrow said, simultaneously, and leapt into action.


	2. Men & Gods

**A/N: This story is between Superman and Captain Marvel and takes place after** ** _ **Divided We Fall**_ **. There is also references to the AWESOME comic named** _Kingdom Come_ written by Mark Waid.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Men & Gods  
**

Billy Batson was walking home from school in Fawcett City. He looked up and saw the crowd was in a bit of a commotion. He looked and saw Superman fly overhead. Billy wondered why Superman was there and, more to the point, why he made himself so obvious. Superman could've come to town and no one would know.

Billy had to know. He ducked into the nearest alley, made sure no one was following him, then shouted, "SHAZAM!"

Billy transformed into Captain Marvel and flew off into the air. After a minute, he found Superman standing on top of one of the higher buildings in the city. He flew toward him and hovered close to him.

"I was hoping to get your attention," Superman said. He looked up at Marvel. "Captain."

"Superman," Marvel landed next to him. "Looking for round two?"

"Not in the least."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize. For everything. I was in a bad place when we met."

Marvel crossed his arms. "And you're apologizing?"

"I need to. It's the right thing to do."

Marvel smiled. "Alright, Superman. I understand. Apology accepted."

"Thank you, Captain. That means a lot to me."

Marvel thought for a second. "You knew I'd see you."

Superman shrugged, "It was a long shot."

"So, what are you saying? You want me back in the League?"

"If that's what you want. I'm working hard to right all I got wrong. And we both know it was a lot."

"So, why come to me, specifically?"

"A lot of reasons. For one, our battle was rather brutal and you didn't deserve that. For another, for all intents and purposes, the League is a mixture of men and gods. Green Arrow, Batman, even Green Lantern fall into the 'men' category. Myself, Wonder Woman, and to a great extent the Flash fall into the other. But, you're both, Billy."

Marvel's eyes widened. "How'd you…"

"Wasn't hard. Batman figured it out first. And I did see you power down."

Marvel chuckled. "Oh, yeah. Forgot about that."

"Anyway, my point is the people don't need to know you're both. But you can make the decisions that for both that need to be made."

"As long as I don't endorse Luthor for President."

"Exactly."

Marvel chuckled. "You know what, Superman? I agree. I'm sorry I left in the first place."

"Please, don't apologize. I was in the wrong. It took a lot for me to realize that and come to terms with it."

"Guess even Superman isn't invincible?"

Superman smiled. "Not even close. It's why the Justice League exists. No one can do it all alone."

"That's true." Marvel sighed. "I may not always be able to be there. My life as Billy has gotten a little hectic."

"That's fair. Batman's a part timer already." Superman extended his hand. "Are we all good?"

Marvel shook his hand. "We're all good."

"Fantastic. Captain Marvel, welcome back to the Justice League."

"Glad to be back."


	3. Of Cowboys & Vixens

**A/N: This story is for Kyoko Kasshu Minamino AKA Kyoko M.**

 **This story is Post-** _ **Destroyer**_ **and deals with Vixen and Vigilante, what some people consider a crack couple but I disagree. I'll explain a continuation I'm doing in this story. For now, ENJOY!  
**

* * *

 **Of Cowboys & Vixens  
**

Nightwing soared through the night sky. He landed on a rooftop and looked down at Blüdhaven. Despite all the crime and corruption, he actually liked this town. He saw a red streak dash through the city. He narrowed his eyes then smiled. He flew off after the streak and, after trailing it for a few minutes, he came across the Flash standing in an alley.

He quietly walked up next to the Flash, "Well, if that isn't the sorriest excuse for a speedster I've ever seen."

Flash turned around and smiled. "No way! Nightwing!" They hugged.

"What's going on, man?"

"Nothing much."

"You here alone?"

"Not in the least partner," a voice came from behind him.

Nightwing looked to see Vigilante walking up behind him with Vixen.

"Hey, Vig!" Nightwing said.

"Howdy, partner!" Vigilante greeted. They shook hands. "Good to see you."

"Good to you see, too." Nightwing looked at Vixen. "I'm sorry. We haven't met yet."

Vixen put on a sad smile. "True but I've heard a lot about you." She stuck her hand out. "Vixen."

"I've heard a lot about you, too." Nightwing shook her hand. "Nightwing. It's honor, Vixen."

"Likewise."

Nightwing looked at the trio, "So, what brings the League to Blüdhaven?"

"We came to town to track down Dr. Light," Flash said.

Small time crook and a small time mission. Nightwing saw no big deal there. "Three of you were needed for that?"

"Just in case. He's been trying to step his game up like a lot of guys. J'onn sent us down here, just in case."

Nightwing nodded, "Oh. Mind if I tag along?"

Vigilante shrugged, "Well, ya know there are some strict protocols for-"

"Clam it, cowboy!" Flash chided. "I'm the senior leaguer around here!"

Nightwing smiled, "Yeah. Guess someone credible like Lantern or Diana couldn't make it huh?"

Vixen let out a very audible groan.

Nightwing looked at her, "You okay?"

She looked up and shook her head. "Oh. Yeah." She sighed. "Fine."

Flash and Vigilante became quiet all of a sudden as well.

"Hey, guys, I can sit this out," Nightwing said.

"No way, man," Flash said. "Come on. It'll be great to catch that jerk with your help."

Nightwing nodded. "Let's do it."

Nightwing heard rumors that Dr. Light was coming to town but nothing concrete until tonight. With a lot of other supervillains MIA or deceased ever since Darkseid's invasion and his and Lex Luthor's supposed "death", the remaining few bad guys were stepping up their game to prove they deserved the top spots. Dr. Light was just another trying to make his mark. But, rumor has it that he's dead broke. Rumor had that he planned on robbing the Blüdhaven National Reserve branch.

Flash and Nightwing watched from the rooftop across the street while Vixen and Vigilante were down on the street.

Flash looked at Nightwing, "Good seeing you, man. I was hoping we'd get to run into you while we were here."

"Always good to see you, too, buddy," Nightwing smiled. "How's everyone?"

"Doing pretty good. Ya know, keepin' busy."

"I hear ya." Nightwing stared at the bank for a second. "So, what's up with Vixen?"

Flash rubbed the back of his head. "Her and GL." He exhaled. "They broke up."

Nightwing sighed. "Well, that sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"Sure she should be here?"

"Would you leave her at the Metro Tower?"

Nightwing paused. "Good point."

"Bats wanted her to get out and get some air. Vig volunteered to go with her and it was decided it'd be best if I go too."

Nightwing smiled. "Good decision."

"Why?"

"Batman makes everyone nervous, so do Superman and Diana and all for different reasons. J'onn still monitors everyone and GL and Shayera sure as heck weren't coming along so you're the best choice. That and you make everyone smile." Nightwing stared at him. "I think that's your real power, Wally. More than anything else."

Flash smiled. "Thanks, Dick. Same goes for you."

* * *

Across the street from the bank in an alley, Vigilante and Vixen kept to the shadows to keep an eye on the things from the street level. Vigilante kept looking at the bank but he kept a side glance on Vixen, as well. They hadn't talked in a couple of days, though he knew all about the breakup between her and Green Lantern. It was the worse kept secret in the JLU.

"You think Light's really gonna try and hit this place?" Vigilante asked, inspecting his gun. "I mean… there's plenty of other ways to make a livin'. He could always work at a lighthouse."

Still looking at the bank, Vixen smiled a bit. "Not enough pay."

Vigilante chuckled. He sighed then looked back at her. "You okay?"

Vixen took a deep breath. "Yeah, yeah. I'm… I'm fine."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

She looked over at him. "Maybe. And thanks."

"What for?"

"Everyone just avoids me lately. Won't even look me in the eye unless it's mission related."

"They just know how tough you are. Don't want it to look like they're givin' ya any sympathy. That's all."

"You do. You still talk to me. And Flash." She shrugged, "But he talks to everyone."

"Flash is a good talker. I like that about the guy. Reminds us that the Big Seven are human. Well, ya know. Most of 'em."

Vixen scoffed.

"As for me, I just know that everyone needs a friend. You've got one here. As long as you need one."

Vixen gave a smile. "Thanks, Vig."

A bright flash illuminated the inside of the bank.

"What the…" Vixen asked. "How'd he get in? We were watching the whole time!"

" _Game time, people,_ " Flash said over the communicator.

Vixen active her communicator, "Flash! Sorry. We must've…"

" _Don't worry about, Vixen. Light, for once, must've had a smart idea and not used the front door. We'll take him anyway._ "

"We're ready, partner," Vigilante said.

" _Then saddle up, cowboy,_ " Flash replied.

"Roger that." Vigilante looked at Vixen. "Ladies first."

She smiled at him then summoned the power of a rhino. Vixen broke the door down and found Dr. Light standing in front of the bank vault.

"You might wanna mosey along there, partner," Vigilante said, aiming his guns at Light. "Money's stayin' right where it is."

"Just come along quietly," Vixen ordered. "Or if you just wanna get hurt, that's fine, too."

"Not today!" Light said. "NOW!"

Suddenly, the ground draining began to rise up with mud. Vixen switched to a wolf spirit and smelled something very familiar in the mud.

Clay.

The mud formed into the supervillain, Clayface.

"And we get to take out two Leaguers at the same time!" Clayface said. "Too bad, though. I came to his turf, I was lookin' to take on Nightwing."

The window crashed above them.

"Careful what you asked for, Hagen!" Nightwing shouted as he swung in. "I didn't come alone!"

A streak of red and yellow zoomed into the bank and started to surrounded Clayface.

"Hey!" Clayface shouted. "Wh-what's going on?"

"He's creating a vacuum," Nightwing explained. "So this can work!" He pulled a capsule from the pocket in his sleeve and tossed it at Clayface. Inside the capsule was a solution that could freeze Clayface in many doses but the Flash's speed was making sure none of the gas was escaping maximizing its effect.

Seeing his cohort in a frozen state in such a short amount of time left Light speechless.

Flash and Nightwing landed next to Vixen and Vigilante.

"Wanna give it a shot against all of us, Light?" Flash asked. "Spoiler: it wouldn't be the brightest move."

"Dang it, Flash," Nightwing said. "I wanted to say that!"

Light growled and unleashed a blinding light that left the group disoriented. He launched another light blast that blew them all away.

Vixen's eyes were starting to adjust when she saw Light standing over her.

"First to finish off!" Light said.

"Not today, partner!" Vigilante threw himself into Light, tackling him to the ground.

Vigilante and Light struggled until Light fired another beam that grazed Vigilante's arm, causing him to groan fall back. Light was going to fire at him again but Vixen, using the power of a rhino, tackled him to the ground. Light fired another blast that grazed Vigilante's left arm, followed by Light kicking him away.

"VIG!" Vixen shouted.

Light got up finish him off but a cable wrapped his around his body and threw him back. Light turned in time to see Nightwing pulling the cable and the Flash's fist coming straight at his face.

A few minutes later, the special forces were taking Light and Clayface away while Flash and others observed and Vigilante had his arm patched up by the paramedics.

Flash looked at Vigilante, "You alright, man?"

Vigilante nodded, "Nothin' I ain't used to."

Vixen looked at him, "Thanks for saving me, Vig."

"Ah, think nothin' of it, darlin'. No big deal."

Vixen shrugged, "Actually, it is a big deal. And… I was wondering if you wanted to have that talk now."

Vigilante looked at her surprised. "Sure, darlin'."

Vixen looked at Flash, "The mission's over, right?"

Flash shrugged, "Sure. Why not? Bad guys are capture and all bones are set right. Do your thing, guys."

"Great." Vixen took Vigilante's hand of the uninjured arm. "Come on."

"Ladies first," Vigilante said, smiling, as they headed off.

Nightwing and Flash stared at them as they walked away. They looked back at each other and laughed.

"Well, I guess things around the Towers will be interesting for a while," Flash said.

"Keep me in the loop," Nightwing said.

"Will do. Stay safe out there, Nightwing."

"You, too, Flash."

Flash saluted and ran off while Nightwing fired his cable and swung off into the Blüdhaven night.


	4. Of Cowboys & Vixens II

**A/N:** **This story is for Kyoko Kasshu Minamino AKA Kyoko M.**

 **A continuation from the previous story. So, I said I would explain why, in my mind, this isn't as much of a crack pairing as everyone thinks. Go back and watch JLU episode, "Initiation", at the very end when Green Arrow sees Black Canary for the first time, in the background, Vixen and Vigilante are walking next to each other. Far fetched a bit, I know, but that's my evidence. That and "Hunter's Moon", ships have been built on less.** **  
**

 **But, let me know what you guys think! LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Of Cowboys & Vixens II**

Laughing. That's what Mari realized. She was laughing so much. It had been three weeks since the mission to Blüdhaven and Vixen and Vigilante had been spending a lot of time together. Every time Vixen met up with Vigilante and left from a meeting with him, she always had a smile on her face. They were having dinner at an all-night diner in Central City in their civilian identities. Greg had just finished a story about him and Shining Knight and the craziness that went on during a mission they had some months back.

"How do you and Shining Knight ever work together?" Mari asked, in between laughs.

"What?" Greg asked. "It's not that hard! We get along great!"

"You're always arguing with each other!"

"Well, he's always 'thou' and 'thee' and 'tis'. He sounds like my high school drama teacher. Which probably explains why I wanna punch him sometimes."

"You punched your drama teacher?"

"It was high school, darling. I was finding myself."

"You're supposed to find yourself in college."

"Didn't wanna wait that long."

They both had another laugh.

Mari stared at her glass of water. "You're fun to be with, Greg."

"I am what I am, Mari."

"I guess what I actually mean by that is… thanks for spending all this time with me. I know you could have plenty of other people to be around."

"Not even close." He shrugged. "I'm a bit of a loner."

"And yet so much of a people person."

He chuckled. "Well, I like to help people, however I can."

"You certainly helped me."

He chuckled. "What are friends for?"

Mari raised her eyebrow. She thought about that for a few seconds. "Hm. Friends, huh?"

He looked up at her.

She stared at him. " _Just_ friends? Is that it?"

Greg stared at her. He could see something there in her eyes that he had been sensing lately but nothing he was going to push, especially after what she just went through. "Dunno. I mean… more _could_ be there but only if that's okay with you. So, I guess I should ask this: could there be more?"

"Maybe." She sighed. "Greg. Let me be honest with you."

"Sure thing."

"You've been a friend of mine ever since we started in the League. I sometimes kick myself for not keeping in touch with you more."

"You're big time." He chuckled. "You're one of the top picks. Me? Not so much."

"Anyone thinks that, I'll punch them in the face. You're one of the best, Greg. Hands down."

"Thanks for that, Mari. I appreciate that, really."

She smiled. "My point is… me and John, I thought could work. I thought we had a shot. Maybe we did for a while. Or maybe I just ignored the signs that were clearly there."

"We all do. For the things we want. I know how that feels."

She looked him over, "Care to be more specific?"

He stared at her. "Maybe I want the signs to be there that we're more than friends."

"Not the same thing."

"How so?"

"I ignored the signs that me and John _didn't_ work. You're looking for signs that maybe this could. Signs that _are_ there."

He looked up, surprised.

She sighed. She put it out there and she wanted to. "Sorry. I like the direct approach. I don't like beating around the bush."

"Not a problem on my end. I like things cut and dry."

She smiled. "Me, too." She sighed. "I won't be perfect. And things may be rocky for a while with me."

"We're in the Justice League, Mari. 'Rocky' is a good day."

She got up and walked over to him. "True. But this isn't rocky." She leaned down and kissed him.

He wasn't sure what do at first but decided to take advantage of the moment. He reached up and placed a hand on her arm and pulled her closer. Mari had no problem moving down and slowly sitting in his lap. She continued to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he, in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist.

After a moment, Mari gave him one more kiss then stared into his eyes. "You've got some damn kissable lips, cowboy."

"Right back at you, darlin'."

"I'll straighten things out with John. They probably already are but… you're more than a friend to me. Bottom line."

"You're more than one to me, too."

"And I want this. Don't think for a second that I don't."

"I won't."

She smiled. "Looks that cowboy charm of yours is very… intoxicating."

"It's the boots, darlin'. Always the boots."

She laughed then place a quick kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

"What for?"

She shook her head and traced her fingers along his jaw, "For being there. Just for being there."

He stared into her eyes, "That's all I wanted to do."


	5. Lost in the Force

**A/N: Quick drabble here. This is p** **ost-** _ **Divided We Fall**_ **, after Luthor's defeat at Flash's hands.  
**

 **Here, we have Flash, Green Lantern, and Batman interacting with each other.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lost in the Force**

Green Lantern and Flash looked at the chessboard intently while Batman typed away at his computer. Flash tapped his foot while Green Lantern studied the board, planning his next move.

"Argh!" Flash groaned. "You are so slow!"

"Patience is a virtue, Wally," Lantern said.

"Why thank you, Yoda. You don't say _that_ every time we play."

"You complain I'm _slow_ every time we play."

"If you weren't, I wouldn't."

"Having fun?" Batman asked as he approached.

"Always, Bats," Flash placed his hands behind his head.

"Any news?" Lantern asked.

"Not yet," Batman pulled up another chair. "Still no sign of the Key. But he'll turn up, sooner or later."

Lantern moved another piece, "So, Wally? Mind if I ask you something?"

"Go for it," Flash asked, looking at the chess pieces.

"What was it like? Inside the Speed Force?"

Flash was about to move a piece then stopped. He grabbed a rook and moved it up three spaces. "It was crazy. It was… constant energy. Always moving. I could hear people talking. Funny part is one name I heard a lot had the same name as my uncle, Barry."

"That's it?" Batman asked.

"No." Flash thought for a second. "But… it was a lot, ya know? Like… hard to remember all of the details. It was like past, present, and future kind of… collided. It was a rush of power. Electricity. It was nothing but power and electricity."

"Sounds like the main power battery," Lantern said.

"Oh, yeah! You did hold all of that for, like, five seconds. How come we never talk about that?"

"Not as recent. Seems like forever ago, now."

"Regardless," Batman said, "glad you didn't stay there, Wally."

"Thanks," Flash smiled. "Hey. Why'd ya ask in the first place?"

"Curiosity, mainly. But we also wanted to distract you so John could put you in check."

Flash looked down at the board and saw that John had, indeed, put his king in precarious position. He looked up at the grinning Lantern and Batman. "Pretty sneaky, sis."

"Really?" Lantern asked.

"It fits when you guys swindle me."

An alert came on the Batcomputer. Batman looked over at it, "It'll have to wait. We have work to do."


	6. The New Beginning - Part 1

**A/N: 04.13.2017**

 **So, this was a lot closer to done than I thought it was. I hope guys like this! So, chronologically, this is the first story of "Tales of the League." It takes place a couple of months after the end of "Starcrossed." This whole premise is based off of** _ **Justice League: Path of the Tornado**_ **when Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman were picking a new League.** **The concept and the result were amazing! At least, I thought so. So, here's my take on how it would happen with Batman, Superman, and Diana. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **The New Beginning - Part 1**

Batman walked into the Batcave and set the file on the table.

Alfred walked down the stairs with a tray of tea and crumpets, setting them on the table. "Will you be needing anything else this evening, sir?"

"No, Alfred. Thank you. Clark and Diana should be here soon." He stared at the file he set down. "It'll be a lot of work… putting together the new League."

"Of course, sir. To be clear, I do wish my name be kept out of the roster. Managing your life is quite enough."

Batman smiled. "Too bad, Alfred. You were the first on my list."

"The depression of lost dreams, Master Wayne."

"Good night, Alfred."

"Good night, Master Wayne." Alfred walked upstairs, heading into the house.

Batman walked around the table, his arms folded. He heard the sound of rushing wind. "Clark?"

"Not quite," Diana's voice came from above him. She landed next to Batman and stared at him, "Good to see you, Bruce."

"You, too, Diana."

She couldn't stop smiling at seeing him. It had been three months since they'd last seen each other in this very mansion after the Thanagarian Invasion. She set her folder down, "You look good."

He didn't respond to that. "You didn't happen to see Clark on your way in did you?"

She didn't expect him to. "No. Funny. He's almost…"

At that moment, Superman zoomed in, hovering by the table and holding a manila folder. "I'm not late, am I?"

"No," Batman said. "Right on time."

"That's a relief. It's good to see you both. You're looking well."

"'Looking well'?"

"How else should I phrase it?"

"Let's just do this."

They all sat down at the table and begin opening their folders.

"So, where do we start?" Diana asked.

"Green Arrow," Batman said.

"Oliver Queen?" Superman asked. "You want him in the League?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, Bruce, it's surprising," Diana said. "He doesn't seem like your… cup of tea."

"He's honest and has a good heart. Besides, I'm flexible."

Superman and Diana looked at each other then at Bruce, "No, you're not."

Batman just stared at them. "I want him in the League."

"I can agree to that," Superman said.

"As can I," Diana pulled out of a photo. She set it on the table. "Black Canary."

"I've worked with her a couple of times," Batman said. "She's green but good."

"This could lead to my pick if you think she's green," Superman said.

"Who?"

Superman pulled out a photo, "Wildcat."

"Ted Grant?"

"He still works."

"Clark, he's…"

"Not old enough to where he's useless."

"But he can't fight like he used to."

"But he can fight. You, yourself, said when we wanted to put the League back together 'we need more than just power.' He's more than power. He's experience."

"I agree with Clark," Diana said. "His knowledge could help us in the long run."

Batman knew better than to argue. After all, he agreed. "Alright. Who else do we have?"

For the next hour, they went through a series of names and photos to decide who would be in the Justice League. There were some disagreements but never anything uncivil. For the most part, they all found common ground with their choices.

After a while, Batman looked at Superman's folder, seeing something tucked underneath some papers.

"Clark," Batman said.

Superman looked at Batman, "Yeah?"

"What is that?"

Superman looked down at his folder at the small corner of the picture sticking out of it. He smiled and pulled out the picture and put it on the table.

"Is that… Shayera?" Diana asked.

"Yes," Superman answered.

"Clark…"

"We voted. She was allowed back in."

"But she resigned," Batman reminded.

"Doesn't matter. I refuse to give up on her. She proved herself. She just needs time. To heal, to forgive herself. But, in my eyes, she will always be a member of the Justice League."

Batman and Diana looked at each other then back at him.

"We took a vote. It was decided. Neither of you can override me on this. But, if you try, yes, this is one I will fight you over."

After a few tense seconds, Batman smiled first. "I was only going to say… I wanted to ask her, too."

Superman smiled.

"When she's ready."

"I still have my reservations," Diana said, "but, when she's ready, we'll see."

Superman nodded, "That's fair. So… it looks like we have our League."

"Looks like it," Batman said.

"So, the next thing… how do we tell the others?" Diana asked.

"And do they have on their list?"

"Whoever they have," Superman asked, "I know that'll be good for the League. And us."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! Hit that Review, Favorite, and Follow button if you would be so kind!**

 **And, if you're wondering, just now, what about Flash, Lantern, and J'onn? Don't worry. They are putting together a list, too. Stay tuned, folks! That's story is coming as soon as possible! Thanks for reading!  
**


	7. The New Beginning - Part 2

**A/N: 05.06.2017**

 **We are back with Part 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The New Beginning - Part 2**

 _ **Central City.**_

J'onn walked into the café, holding his folder, and he sat down in the back corner booth where very few people were around and there were no windows for anyone to peer in at him. He ordered a sandwich and water and placed his folder on the table.

John walked in next, spotted his teammate, and walked over. "Hey, J'onn."

"John," J'onn nodded. "It's good to see you."

"You, too."

Wally arrived a few minutes later, "Sorry, I'm late. We caught a triple homicide at my precinct."

"Need any help?" John asked.

"Nah. We got it covered. Killer almost got away with it but I managed to track his shoes to the crime scene where the bodies were dumped."

"Only that and you get a conviction?"

"Helps when there's a rare breed of flowers that are grown nearby."

"He couldn't have been that stupid."

"Sure he was. See, spores are really hard to wash out of fabric. And the fabric on his shoelaces still traces of the spores. He burned all of his other clothes but cheap, 50 cent shoelaces are sending him to jail for the rest of his life. Case closed!"

John nodded, impressed. "Nice work."

"I do my best."

"An admirable job, Wally," J'onn said. "I hope our task at picking new members of the League is as fruitful."

"Here's hoping," John said.

"Hey, so, I hate to bring this up," Wally said. "But… have you heard from…"

Shayera.

"No," John said. "And I'm not going to. It's time to move on."

Wally sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Let us begin, shall we?" J'onn said.

"Let's do it."

For the next half hour, the trio ate their meals, discussed where things had been, and what would be needed to make things better. It was hard for Wally to not discuss Shayera but he knew that would be opening wounds that still hadn't closed yet.

"Alright," J'onn said. "We should get down to business."

"Right," John said. "Who do we have first?"

Wally pulled out a picture and set it on the table.

"Mister Terrific?" John asked.

Wally stared at him, "What?"

"Nothing, just… why him?"

"I've worked with him before and he's super smart. I just thought he would be a big help."

"I thought you'd only suggest flashy people or… ya know, women."

"I have them on my list, too."

John shrugged, "I gotta admit though… I'm impressed with the first pick."

"What about you?" Wally asked.

John pulled out a picture and laid it down, "Commander Steel. Good guy. A soldier."

"Gee, wonder why you picked him? Let's just hope we can always tell the difference between him and the other Steel. Ya know. Besides all of the metal."

John shot a hard stare at Wally, who just smiled in return. John couldn't stop the half smile, slowly, going across his face.

"What about you, J'onn?" Wally asked.

"A young lady I crossed paths with during one of my days off in New York City," J'onn answered. He set out a photo of Vixen.

John found himself staring at the picture for a while.

"Well, hellllooooooo!" Wally said. "J'onn. I didn't know you had such good taste."

J'onn smiled. "Her name is Mari McCabe. Her alternate persona is Vixen. She has the ability to summon the powers of various animals through a mystical totem."

"Hot chick with lion powers, got it. She's in."

"Who else we got?" John asked.

Wally sucked in air, sharply. "I have one and it's… kinda… risky."

"Risky how?"

Wally pulled out a picture and placed it on the table. "Supergirl."

"Here we go," John groaned.

"No, not for that reason. I'm serious."

John could tell Wally was sincere this time. "Okay, why?"

"Because I think she needs it. Not just be in Supes's shadow all her life. Let her grow into her own."

John stared at him. "Not without training."

"So train her! Fine! Who cares? Just let her try! Look, the only reason I think she should try is were trying to build this roster of capable people. How will it look not inviting her in? Besides, I think Supes babies her too much, ya know? She's not the kid he thinks she is and she needs a chance to grow. I can relate."

"A compelling argument, Wally," J'onn agreed.

Wally smiled.

"Alright, alright," John said. "I can agree to that."

The next hour was spent deciding who was in and who was out; there was far more of the former than the latter. Once they had gone through all of the names they had, they set the folders aside.

"So, I guess that's it," Wally said.

"Seems like it," John nodded.

"That's a lot of names, we put together." Wally looked at his fellow League members. "How do shorten down?"

John shrugged, "We'll figure it out."

Wally nodded. "When are we meetings Supes, Bats, and Diana?"

"In a week," J'onn said. "To finalize the list."

Wally sat back. "Do you this can work? A new League?"

"It'll be rough," John said. "We'll have a few growing pains but we'll get there. Slowly but surely." He sighed. "Just don't know if we can get back to where we were."

"Perhaps we can," J'onn said. "Perhaps we can even arrive at a better place."

* * *

 **A/N: And now Flash, GL, and J'onn have their list!**

 **What will happen when both groups come together? Find out... NEXT TIME! Hit that Favorite, Follow, and Review button! Thanks for reading guys!**

 **OH! And, if you're on Facebook, pop on by my page, T2 Angel: Host of Dreams and give it a Like. Thanks in advance!**


	8. The New Beginning - Part 3 - Finale

**A/N: 06.27.2017**

 **Hello, all! Here is the final part of my take on how forming the new League went for the original six (minus Shayera, of course) took place and how the decided to form the Justice League. I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **The New Beginning - Part 3 - Finale**

Batman, Superman, and Diana met with Flash, Green Lantern, and J'onn in the Batcave.

"Good to see everyone," Superman said.

"Right back at you," Flash replied. He looked at Batman. "Hey, Bats!"

Batman, who was sitting at his computer, kept his eyes on the screen, "Wally."

Flash smiled. "So, we doing this?"

"Yeah," Superman said.

Batman stood up and walked over to the table, "Let's get to work."

They all pulled out their own photos and started laying out their case on who should be added and why. The conversation went on for three hours with endless debates about who would be great for the League and who still needed time to develop.

"So much potential here," Superman said.

"But not fine-tuned enough yet," Batman said.

"Perhaps we should… fine-tune them," J'onn said.

"We can't train that many members," Lantern said.

"Why not?"

"Because we only need one, maybe two, more members. Three, at the most."

"John has a point," Diana said. "We only need the best."

"Did we start off as the 'best'?" Superman asked. "It took us a while to get there."

Batman, Diana, and Lantern paused, considering what Superman said.

Flash looked at all of the pictures the table and an idea came to his mind. "Uh, guys? I have a crazy thought."

"Different from your other thoughts how?" Lantern asked.

Flash glared at Lantern.

"What's your thought, Flash?" Superman asked.

"What if we…" Flash shrugged, "I don't know, just invited them all?"

Batman stared at him then looked at the photos.

"What do you mean, Wally?" Diana asked.

"Okay, go with me on this: no one's, for sure, gonna say yes. So, even our top picks could turn us down. But… if we invite them all… we'll definitely have the world covered. We don't need to worry about being shorthanded ever again."

"But everyone?" Lantern asked.

"Why not? We want people in the Justice League. A superhero's a superhero. I mean, technically, you and Bats don't have powers, John. But I'd pick you guys over most anyone else to have my back any day. And maybe some of the choices we aren't considering might say yes but they just need some training. So, let's train 'em. We give these guys the same chance to prove themselves, who knows? We may be setting up our own chance to retire."

They all stared at him blankly.

Flash shied back. "It was just a thought."

The team looked back at the photos to consider Flash's idea.

Batman stood up. "He's right."

"I am?" Flash asked.

"You are. Maybe not about the retirement but everything else is right."

"How so?" Diana asked.

"The six of us did an alright job of protecting the world but what if another invasion happens? What if it's even bigger than the Thanagarian invasion? It'll take more than us."

"You're right," Superman nodded. "That's why we started this in the first place: because we can't do it all by ourselves."

"Maybe we forgot that somewhere along the way," Lantern admitted.

"But we can remember," Diana said.

"And make an effort not to forget again," J'onn added.

"Agreed."

"So, how are we sending out these invitations?" Flash asked. "Flash Postal Service? Guaranteed to get there before the end of this sentence or your money back."

"I was thinking a more personal touch," Superman said.

"How?" Lantern asked. "Each of us go to each person we want in the League?"

"Why not? They're the ones we picked. We can ask them ourselves. Let them know that this isn't just some mechanically generated event. We, each of us, want them in the League. Personally."

Diana smiled and nodded. "I like it."

"Me, too," Flash said.

"Alright," Batman said. "Then it's agreed."

"But where will they meet? I mean, there's no way you're letting that many people in the cave, Bats."

"I've already made plans for a new Watchtower. Though now, it'll have to be a bit bigger."

"Perhaps we need a rotating staff," J'onn added.

"Of who?" Lantern asked. "Normal people?"

"Why not?" Flash asked. "We're trying to include everybody, right? Normal people want to protect the Earth, too."

"But who would fund this?"

"Those details we can work out," Superman said. "But this is a good train of thought we're on."

Everyone stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"All of you remember the alternate Earth where the League took over, becoming the Justice Lords. As much as I hate to admit it, there's still no guarantee that we aren't capable of doing the same thing. But, who knows? With more people to hold us accountable, more members, we can learn from each other, watch each other, and guide one another through the perilous times that are still yet to come."

"Well said," Lantern agreed.

"So, I guess this is what?" Flash asked. "Justice League reborn?"

"With this many members," Diana said, "I think we're something more. More powerful, more numerous. With this, we could be… unlimited."

Everyone perked up and looked at each other. Smiles slowly started spread across everyone's face. Even Batman.

"Well, then," Superman said, "let's get to work."


	9. Hero Enough

**A/N: 05.14.2018**

 **Hello, once again, JLU fans and Dreamers, sorry I've been gone so long. Been really busy with other stories and life in general. Anyway, here is a new installment featuring Aztek and Wonder Woman. This story takes place between JLU seasons 2 and 3, giving a first sign of the Legion of Doom. Also, since were talking about story placement, why don't we establish the timeline here.**

 **Chronological Order:**

 **\- The New Beginning (Pt. 1, Pt. 2, Finale)  
\- Only Human  
\- Men & Gods  
\- Lost in the Force  
\- Hero Enough  
\- Of Cowboys & Vixens  
\- Of Cowboys & Vixens II**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Hero Enough**

 _ **Central City.**_

Intergang had been stepping up their game ever since the Justice League became the Justice League Unlimited. They were trying to expand their empire into Central City. The League was doing all they can to stop that expansion but Intergang was enlisting the help of any villain than they could afford. Aztek chased after Angle Man through the downtown back alleys and eventually tackled him to the ground. Aztek flipped Angle Man over and Aztek pinned his arm against Angle Man's neck.

"Alright, Angle Man," Aztek said. "You're going to tell me what Intergang has planned. And you're going to tell me now!"

"He doesn't know," a voice echoed through the alley. A string of electricity suddenly appeared in front of Aztek and expanded into the physical form of Livewire. "But I do."

"Oh, great," Aztek groaned.

Livewire attacked Aztek, causing him to release Angle Man and go on defense. Aztek managed to dodge the next attack from Livewire but Angle Man caught him off guard. Angle Man manipulated the gravity around Aztek via his Angler, lifting the hero in the air then slamming him into the ground. Aztek tried to get up but Angle Man kept him pressed into the ground.

"You're more persistent than Angle Man said you'd be, Aztek," Javelin said as he appeared from around the corner.

Aztek looked at Javelin as he stood with the other villains, surprised to see the three of them working together.

"You said, with the Flash out of town, the banks would be easy pickings," Javelin said to Angle Man.

"How was I supposed to know that Aztek was so obstinate?" Angle Man asked. "He's a B-player. At best."

"Thanks for that," Aztek growled as he tried to get up.

Angle Man used his Angler to press down Aztek harder.

"What do we do now?" Livewire asked.

Javelin produced a spear. "We take care of the problem."

"It would be in your best interest to not do that," a voice said from above them.

All three of them looked up to see Wonder Woman descending down from the sky, before landing on the ground and placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, crap on a cracker…" Livewire whispered.

Wonder Woman flew at the villains, pushing them away from Aztek. He jumped to his feet and joined her in the battle. After battling them for a few minutes, Wonder Woman and Aztek were victorious in defeating the trio. The authorities arrived and took the villains away while Wonder Woman and Aztek watched from a nearby rooftop.

"Even without Flash, never a dull moment in Central City," Diana said.

"Thanks for the help, Wonder Woman," Aztek said. "Couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem, Aztek. Happy I could help."

Aztek sighed. "I really should've expected a trap. Angle Man wouldn't have come to Central City alone. I should've called for back-up the second all of them showed up. There was no way I could take them all on by myself."

"I'm sure you would've come up with a plan had they not taken you by surprise."

"Probably. But I just should've known better. I'm not one of the best."

Diana stared at him then leaned her head to the side, "What makes you say that?"

"It's no secret that when the people think of the Justice League, I'm not one of the names that immediately comes to mind. I doubt I'm in the top 20."

"That doesn't mean that you're not a hero."

"Just not one of the best," Aztek said. "It's alright. I wasn't saying that for sympathy. I don't mind being second string, Wonder Woman. I just want to do my part. As long as I do that, then I'll be happy."

"There is no 'second string' in the League, Aztek," Diana said. "You're not in the League to meet a numbers quota, but because you're a hero. We know how you saved all of the occupants of an apartment complex from a fire."

"Most of the people we're already out. I just helped."

"Yes. You helped save 30 people. 30 people got to live that day because of the hero you are."

Aztek smiled.

Diana placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're a hero, Aztek. That's what the League is about. That's why you were recruited. That's why Superman, Green Lantern and I elected you. And why you were unanimously voted in."

Aztek looked up in shock. "I… I was?"

"Yes, Aztek." Diana floated up in the air. "Never count yourself as beneath anyone. You are hero, through and through. You don't need to be Superman to be a super man to others. You need to be you. That is hero enough."

Aztek stared at her as she flew off then smiled. He lifted up in the air and flew off, as well, to continue his vigilance.


End file.
